Reunion
by IWantToBeAnAuthor
Summary: Maria comes back to visit after a year of being away.Wll Like finally admit his feeling for her. There may be aliens involved not quite sure yet. Suck at summaries just read please :
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah Jane Adventures.**

**Reunion.**

**The day after Maria left-Clyde and Luke are at the park.**

"Dude you alright?' Clyde asked Luke as they walked through the park gate. "You have been so quiet and that's not like you, normally you are buzzing off about some school project that's got you all excited or trying to get me to study or something"

"What... Yeah I'm fine, I'm missing Maria a bit" Luke sighed "Because it's strange not seeing her today cuz i have basically seen her every day since i woke up in that Bubble Shock factory and..." he trailed off.

"Oooooh, i see" Clyde said sitting down on a swing "I miss her too, it is a bit weird her not being here" There was silence for a bit "You still got the internet, email, web cam, Facebook the list could go on forever..."

"Yeah but it's still not the same is it?"

Clyde could see there was something else to this "You like her don't you?" he asked "I mean as in like, like, like, if ya get me"

"What no!" Luke said too quickly.

"No point denying it mate, it's obvious "Clyde could tell Luke was so sad she had moved away. "She will be visiting soon"

"I don't fancy her, i just miss her okay" But in truth he always had fancied her, nearly from the word go! And now she was gone all the way to America. She was the first person he had ever seen. She was his first friend. The person who had always been there. She never thought he was weird or anything, she never cared that he had been created by aliens or nearly destroyed the earth on his first day at school. And now he missed her so much.

**One year later (During school summer holidays)**

"Right" Luke said as he checked his reflection again. Today was the first time Maria was visiting. It had been a whole year and now he was finally going to see her again in the flesh. Of course Luke wasn't the only one excited that Maria was coming to stay, Clyde couldn't wait either. And of course Sarah Jane...Even Rani was excited, she couldn't wait to meet Maria after all she had heard about her, sometimes she seemed a little jealous but she put that behind her the whole thing with eve and ship. Luke looked at the clock."12:30" he said shocked, Maria should be here in 10 minutes if everything went according to plan. Sarah Jane was picking her up from the airport.

There was a quick _tap, tap, tap _at the door. Luke ran down the stairs to open it and just as he thought.

"Hello" Clyde said and he came through the door. "Rani is going to come round about 1:30 cuz her mum wants her help up at the shop"

"Kay" Luke replied. Clyde narrowed his eyes at him.

"You excited then?" he asked mockingly. Luke just glared at him. Clyde laughed. "After all this time i can't believe you still really like, like, like, like, like her"

"Like i told you ages ago, well a year ago, i don't fancy her, i just miss her"

"Sure, sure, tell the truth or i will tell her you like her" Clyde threatened.

"I don't i just mi-" but he just gave up and finally told his best mate how he really felt "Okay i can't help it" Luke said glancing at the clock again. He sat down on the sofa. "Oh god what if she likes someone back in America, i mean i know she doesn't have a boyfriend cuz she told me but what if she likes someone. And what if she likes her new friends better than us, i mean she says she misses us loads but what if she doesn't, she could just being saying it and-"

"Ahaha i knew it, i knew you did, Clyde Langer is never wrong, and whoa slow down Luke, first she probably would have told you if she liked someone and Maria isn't the type of person to just say things and not mean it. My god i haven't seen you this nervous for ages well a year and a bit. I mean you used to be nervous all the time yeah but it's strange seeing you so tense again." Clyde looked at his best mate. "Calm down" He said it slowly.

"Oh god" said Luke "Your right I'm like a real proper teenage boy now, what if she only liked me because i was so different or-"

Clyde cut him off again "Jesus Christ Luke, i mean it calm down, nothing to be worried about. Maria knew you would become a normal teenage boy because you were already becoming one when she left. And you guys email and video chat like all the time. And her and Sarah Jane and me and her and she doesn't seem that different so i say again calm down"

"Your right" and they waited in silence till they heard a car pull up outside. And a familiar voice. They both rushed outside and Luke was the first to have her smothered in a hug.

"Hi" Luke said when he pulled away.

"Hi" Maria said back. Clyde was next to have her enveloped in a hug. "Oh I've missed you guys, i mean i know there's the internet but it's not the same as seeing people in the flesh.

"You have no idea how much we have missed you" Luke said. They all walked inside and Sarah Jane got them some drinks.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Sarah Jane, i mean two weeks is allot you will probably be wishing i would just leave in a few days' time" Maria said taking a sip of her drink.

"Nonsense" Sarah Jane said "It will be nice having you around the house again" Maria smiled. Clyde came over and slung an arm round Maria.

"So i hope you haven't found anyone cooler than me in America, or their will be trouble"

Maria did a very dramatic gasp. "Of course not" she smiled. "Naaah, almost though, found people who are ALMOST as cool as you but not quite AS cool as you"

"Didn't think so" Clyde said and winked before going to get his own drink off the table.

"What about me" Luke said "No one as genius as me"

"Luke no one could be more genius than you" Maria said "i don't even think it's physically possible"

"Just checking" He said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Ahhh" Clyde said "I bet that will be Rani" He got up and opened the door... "Who is still never wrong" Clyde said coming in with Rani behind him.

Luke shook his head "Doesn't count you knew what time she was coming"

"Maria, hi, i have heard so much about you and especially in the last few weeks" Rani said.

"Hi, i have heard so much about you to." Maria replied.

_(The two girls instantly hit it off)_

**A few hours later.**

"Do you want another drink" Luke said getting up.

"No thanks" Maria said.

"Sooooo" Clyde said as he slipped next to Maria on the sofa.

"Sooooo" she said back...

"You know we really missed you when you went" he paused "Especially Luke, he errrrr he was pretty down when you went. I suppose it was because he had never had anyone leave before in his life"

"I missed you guys to and i suppose he hadn't had he."

"Err don't tell him i told you. He would honestly kill me. Especially now he is all cool"

"Yeah, i see that, you finally got to him did you. Made him your average teenage boy."

"Yes why yes i did, he even has been told to tidy his room on countless occasions and he has had little arguments with his mum"

"Gasp" She said "What was the argument about?" she asked.

"His room being messy"

"Ooooh" she said "I see" he really was your average human teenager. No one would have thought that he had been made by the bane and he was only really like two years old.

**Helloooo- I know this is rubbish but i have so many ideas in my head but i have a head ache and i can't seem to transfer them to paper soooo...**

**I have no idea where this is going but i love Maria/Luke and i was so sad when she left. And now Elisabeth Sladen (RIP) has passed away Maria will never come back :(. **

**I swear Luke fancied Maria even though he said he didn't. Lol.**

**Please R&R.**

**(The next chapter will be up soon (for those probably very few if any people who like it))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah Jane Adventures.**

**Reunion.**

Later that night Luke was lying in bed. "Maria" he whispered "Are you awake"

"Yeah" she replied instantly.

"which life of yours do you prefer, your life in America or you old life here" There was a slight pause "Answer truthfully"

"I will, I just have to think about it." There was more of a pause "Can I merge the American house with the life here?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

"No" Luke replied laughing.

"Damn" Maria said. "errrm errr are you sure?" she laughed "errm probably my old life here. I mean it was pretty exciting eh?"

"Yeah just a bit exciting" he laughed "a bit life threatening though, I mean how many times I have I nearly died. Or you and I have been doing this for the last year and you haven't"

"Yeah I nearly died quite allot, so you must have nearly died LOADS" she laughed to thinking of all the times she had been almost killed.

"Oh and I have had 7 phones in the last 2 years, because aliens have a habit of smashing them"

"Oh yeah" There was a long pause.

Luke sighed "well goodnight Maria"

"Goodnight Luke"

In the morning Luke woke up and turned over and saw Maria still fast asleep. He really wanted to wake her up but he knew he shouldn't. She would be a bit jet lagged for a few days. Luke just lay their thinking of the old days alien hunting with Maria. The first time he met her in the Bubble Shock factory and how she had helped him. Dragging him into the ladies and then fighting the slitheen on the first day of school and her not blaming him for giving up an equation that could possibly destroy the earth. Us fighting the gorgon. Coming to rescue me and Clyde on a space ship from Kudlak. Her getting mum back when no one else remembered her. Us helping fight the slitheen again. And the Sontaran. And all those other things we did together and how amazing she was and brave.

And most of all her being his first friend and the first person he had ever seen. And of course her not caring he knew nothing about the world and helping him understand things. Then he remembered when she left and how down he had been. He had basically seen her every day that he had been alive and then she was gone.

Luke decided to get his biology book out and read it again. Just to pass the time, until Maria was awake and then they could go into town and get some burgers or something and hang out like the old times. Luke stayed waiting for a while until he heard Maria stir. Her eyes flickered open.

"Morning sleepy" he laughed.

"Oh god what is the time, you should have woken me up" she said reaching for her phone checking the time "Ohhh god"

"You needed sleep." He said "You're going to be jetlagged for a bit"

"Don't remind me" she said "Jetlag is horrible. So what are we doing today, something fun I hope" she said smiling.

"Errrm I hadn't thought that far ahead" He laughed. "Errrm we could errr go for a walk" he said unsurely.

"Yeah a walk is fine"

"Really, oh good, good". Maria went to get ready Luke made his bed. Making things look nicer. When Maria came beak she was wearing a plain purple top and jeans.

"Mum" Luke called.

"Yes" Sarah Jane called back.

"Me and Maria are going out for a bit"

"Ok" Sarah Jane called back, don't be back late she said as the door closed.

"So?" Maria asked "where exactly are we walking to?"

"Errrrm" he said "no idea"

"You say errr allot don't you?" she said laughing.

"Yeah I do don't I" They found themselves walking towards the park. As they walked through the gate they both started for the swings.

"Don't you think its strange every time anyone walks into a park they always go for the swings"

"Swings are just fun I guess" Maria said sitting down and kicking off.

"Yeah, they are" Said Luke sitting down and kicking off to. He couldn't believe things could be awkward for them. But it was.

"Well this is honestly more awkward than I thought it would be" she laughed.

"That was exactly what I was thinking, I didn't think seeing you again would be so awkward I thought the conversation would flow as easily as it did when I first met you" Luke said.

"Me to" Maria said "But obviously not, soooo errrrrm…" There was a moment of silence.

"Well" Luke said, "How was encountering aliens in America?" He asked.

"Fun I guess, not as fun as with you guys but I guess it was allot safer though" she laughed. Luke's phone then rang.

"Hello" he said, there was a pause. "Be right there" he then turned to Maria. "Meteor crashing to earth, just like old times." They both set off running down the road.

**Hellooo. Rubbish I know but allot is going on right now lol…. **

**Hope you liked it. R&R **

**IWantToBeAnAuthor xxxx**


End file.
